


Snow Time Fun and Comfort

by ShaydenWolfve



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love, M/M, Snow, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaydenWolfve/pseuds/ShaydenWolfve
Summary: When snow falls Aziraphale is delighted, Crowley then suggests a date in the snow.Being a Demon he doesn't realize his teasing might come across as hurtful.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Snow Time Fun and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen others write chubby Aziraphale content here, which is a favorite of mine so I thought I'd throw my hat in the ring with some content!

"What a fantastic marvel." The chubby Angel watched the snowfall outside like a child, awe filling his big pale eyes as he studied every little flake.

"We've experienced the first snowfall ever documented before Angel, what makes this so special?" The lanky Demon inquired from a stifled laugh, seeing his partner so excited was adorable to him.

"This is the first snowfall after Armageddon! And the first to happen after we've started to date!" His cheeks burned a rosey glow at the last statement, which was only mirrored from Crowley's own burning face.

"That IS true...." Crowley clambered over his place on a sofa to sit near his love, gently putting his arm around a soft shoulder. "Should we go out then? Enjoy the snow at it's fullest?" 

Aziraphale was hard to pry away from the window, but he managed to put his gaze on Crowley, his face in a small smile at, what was essentially, a fun date suggestion. "I would enjoy that very much Crowley." He leaned into the Demon's chest, being held close for a moment, the longest, most inviting moment, only to then push away finally. "Shall we dress properly then for some 'Snow Time Fun?" The Angel wiggled to emphasize the "title" of the date, his stomach bouncing a tad as Crowley chuckled.

"Of course my lovely Angel, though maybe you won't need as many layers as me." He poked at Aziraphale's tummy, snickering, he really did enjoy how it seemed to comfort them both on being more human, it was a sort of sign that the Angel delighted himself in the culture of food, while the Demon himself enjoyed the culture of plant-care, it was nice, but his simple thoughts were interrupted.

"Of course I'll need as many layers as you Crowley! That snow looks quite dense! What if I were to fall!" He knew fully well he wouldn't feel cold regardless, but he was a slight bit flustered at his partner's comment, he still wasn't the best at conversation even after he knew they weren't monitored.

"Oooooh I'm so sorry Angel, I didn't realize we'd be playing in the snow." Crowley stuck out his forked tongue, teasing Aziraphale, receiving a light push in response.

"Snow is pretty, but I'd rather not sully my nice clothing."

"It's just strangely packed together water Angel, live alil'!" Crowley helped him put on a beige pea-coat, patting his midsection after it was buttoned. "Come ooooon, you're adorable how you are, it's just really fun to tease you." 

"I know you have fun, I'm just still sensitive about my appearance being judged." The Angel tipped his face in his collar, embarrassed.

"Don't be! You look wonderful, how about instead of playing in the snow we just walk to our bench?" Crowley pulled back a little, worried he'd actually hurt the Angel's feelings from the light joking around.

"I'd enjoy that." He poked his head back up, looking at Crowley timidly. "Maybe even a quick stop somewhere for Lunch."

The Demon smiled, finding delight in the suggestion by the Angel. "Yes of course, anything for our 'Snow Time Fun." He hugged Aziraphale close, kissing his pudgy cheek softly. "Shall we be off now?"

"We shall be off indeed!"


End file.
